


Sweet And Careful

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Bottom Castiel, Dubious Consent, Gentle Sex, M/M, Priest Castiel, Smut, Top Lucifer, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oh and can I pleeeease have Casifer with Priest Castiel and Normal Lucifer (like the actual fallen angel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet And Careful

Castiel moved around the church, finishing up his duties for the night.

He loosened his shirt, feeling stuffy in the black clothing when he heard footsteps.

Castiel turned, seeing a beautiful man at the other end of the church.

"May I help you?" Castiel asked, taking a few steps over to man. A creeping feeling grew in him, and he paused.

"You can actually." The man said, moving forward. "You’re actually the one I wanted to see, Father Castiel."

"I see." Castiel said. "You know my name, but it appears I am at a disadvantage. What is your name?" Castiel asked, as the man stood five feet from him.

"Lucifer." The man grinned. Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that a joke?" Castiel asked.

"No." The man grinned cockily, starting to move forward again. Castiel backed away, until he ran into the alter. The man’s hands shot out on either side, keeping Castiel there. "I am Lucifer. The. Lucifer. The Fallen Angel."

"Oh, good heavens." Castiel murmured.

"Heaven can go suck it." Lucifer scoffed.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to have you." Lucifer murmured in Castiel’s ear. "I want you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you’re pretty. Remind me of a brother upstairs. I like your voice. Take a random pick." Lucifer shrugged. "But I want you, Castiel."

"No. This is a house of God. I am a man of God and I will not-oh…"

Lucifer pressed close, breath on the side of Castiel’s neck, trailing feather-light kisses up Cas’ neck.

"I won’t harm you, Father." Lucifer murmured. "And I won’t lie to you. I won’t deceive you. I won’t trick you. But I do want you. I promise I will be gentle. I promise not to leave any marks. I promise that I will make it feel amazing."

"N-no…"

Lucifer’s hand trailed soft up Castiel’s face, cupping him softly. He rubbed his cheek, and smiled.

"You’re so beautiful, Castiel." Lucifer said. "So wonderful. A faithful man."

Castiel stared with wide blue eyes, mouth opened slightly.

"But…."

"But nothing." Lucifer said sweetly.

Lucifer kissed him lightly on the forehead and smiled.

"I don’t know." Castiel said softly.

"It’s OK." Lucifer said.

Lucifer’s thumb brushed against Castiel’s cheek softly, and Castiel found himself leaning into the touch.

"Well?" Lucifer asked.

"OK." Castiel nodded after a long silence.

Lucifer smiled and turned Castiel around, removing his pants and boxers. He wet a few fingers and rubbed one against Castiel’s hole until it sunk in, and Lucifer carefully opened Castiel.

"Oh, heavens." Castiel panted against the alter. Lucifer opened Castiel up carefully, like promised, and when Castiel was ready, Lucifer pulled his cock out and entered Cas slowly, filling him up.

He rolled his hips and started to fuck Castiel, at a leisurely pace, hands dipping under Castiel’s shirt and running across his flesh softly.

Castiel’s moans and pants filled the room, and Lucifer smiled, as he fucked Castiel sweetly.

Castiel came, with a stifled cry on his arm and Lucifer came inside Castiel.

He kissed Castiel softly, before pulling out and helping Castiel re-situate himself. Lucifer tucked himself back in and smiled.

"I told you I would be sweet and careful."

Castiel nodded, looking back at the mess on the alter and flushing lightly.

"We’ll clean it up." Lucifer said. "I shall come back tomorrow night. I hope to see you here."

Castiel nodded, turning and leaving to find a rag to clean the alter, walking slightly awkwardly with Lucifer’s come inside him.


End file.
